Mon anniversaire
by Darkie59
Summary: Pour répondre à l'article d'une amie qui aime beaucoup ce couple! C'était l'anniversaire de Baru alors fêtons le! Baru/ Shôta ou l'inverse je vous laisse découvrir.


Shôta en a envie et je le sais. Je sais aussi que la dernière fois il a été un peu... brusque... Disons qu'il ne s'était pas maîtrisé comme il l'aurait dû et pendant un moment je me suis même demandé si il avait déjà dominé ou si c'était sa première fois... Mais peu importe. Juste le laisser faire lui fait plaisir alors pourquoi pas?

- Fais moi l'amour pour mon anniversaire Takun.

- ... Eh? Vraiment?

- Oui et tout de suite avant que je ne change d'avis.

Son regard semble s'illuminer et il m'allonge rapidement sur le lit par peur sans doute que je ne change réellement d'avis. Comme si cela aurait put être possible! J'ai envie de lui comme toujours et quand il m'embrasse écrasant mon corps contre le matelas avec le sien, j'ai déjà perdu tout désir de l'arrêter.

Son baiser est fiévreux et ses mains parcourent mon torse s'attardant avec gourmandise sur mes tétons puis repartant rapidement à la recherche de mes points sensibles: mes côtes, mon nombril... Finalement le moindre frôlement de ses doigts sur ma peau rend la zone sensible. Il n'est sans doute pas conscient de l'effet qu'il peut me faire.

Ses lèvres se pressent avec rage dans mon cou et je sens tous les efforts qu'il fait pour ne pas me mordre. Je déteste les suçons, c'est vulgaire et cela dérange les autres!

Sa langue glisse sur mes pectoraux (oui je n'ai pas de pectoraux et alors?), redessine avec sa pointe mes points de beauté, dévale vers mes côtes m'arrachant un nouveau soupir mal maîtrisé, s'insinue au niveau de mon nombril et alors que je me perd dans son parcours brûlant sur mon corps, je m'aperçois soudainement que je suis nu. Quand avait il... Je m'en moque, je ne ressens que sa langue parcourant mon membre dressé et en gémissant je réussi enfin à le supplier de me prendre en bouche.

Celle-ci se referme sur mon membre tendu et je me laisse emporter par ces sensations, ce va et vient lascif qui me transporte complètement. Il accélère puis cesse soudainement ses mouvements pour laisser sa langue et ses dents prendre le relais me frustrant plus que de raison. Mes mains se saisissent de ses cheveux et je le force à reprendre, ce qu'il fait, avec lenteur semblant se réjouir de cette situation.

Il augmente la cadence et je me sens venir. Je vais jouir dans sa bouche mais je m'en moque. Je n'en peux plus, il me rend dingue.

Je me libère dans un râle resserrant ma prise dans ses cheveux et il embrasse avec passion mon membre avant de faire même sur mes cuisses et mon buste.

Il me retourne sur le ventre, je sens son boxer glisser le long de ses jambes et son corps nu se serre contre le mien. Son excitation est plus que visible et son sexe tendu contre ma cuisse confirme mon impression. Il m'embrasse le long de ma colonne vertébrale, caresse mes flancs et m'aide à me mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit.

Pitié faites qu'il soit plus doux que la dernière fois! Je tiens à mes reins. Perdu dans cette pensée je reviens à moi en sentant l'un de ses doigts s'introduire dans mon être.

Cela fait mal mais il prend son temps avant d'insérer le second. Pendant qu'il me prépare et pour faire passer cette sensation qui n'avait rien d'agréable, il se saisit à nouveau de mon sexe et commence de lents mouvements qui me font rapidement pousser un nouveau gémissement de plaisir.

Il retire ses doigts, se saisit de mes hanches pour mieux me maintenir contre lui et soudainement je le sens pénétrer en moi. Il prend son temps se concentrant pour ne pas reproduire l'exploit de la dernière fois et une fois entièrement en moi il recommence à me masturber.

Son prénom m'échappe pendant que mes hanches commencent à se mouvoir et à rechercher des sensations nouvelles et il effectue enfin un premier coup de reins.

C'est bon, tellement bon. Cette chaleur incroyable qui m'envahit me rend fou et quand il reproduit son geste une seconde fois je sens la sueur glisser le long de mon front. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma chair et ses gémissements se mêlent aux miens alors qu'il perd le contrôle de ses gestes et qu'il atteint ma prostate. Sous le choc de cette perception nouvelle, je m'effondre en quémandant davantage. Il reproduit ce mouvement encore et encore et ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps je me répand sur le lit. Il continue hurlant et soudain je sens qu'il m'a rejoint dans mon extase.

Il s'écroule sur moi et il reste ainsi immobile cherchant simplement à reprendre sa respiration.

- Takun est ce que tu pourrais...

- Hmm?

Semblant enfin comprendre ce que je n'ose lui dire il se retire en rougissant. Il se blottit entre mes bras et semble très attentif à la couleur du plafond. Le silence s'éternise, il paraît plongé dans ses pensées. Il fronce les sourcils comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchit à un problème insoluble.

"Tu es bien pensif. ça va?"

Il sursaute et me regarde enfin en souriant.

- Je vais bien chéri. Je me disais juste que...

- Que quoi?

- Que tu étais formidable.

- Pff.

Cela me touche qu'il me dise ça mais je ne pense pas être formidable. Je suis juste amoureux de Shôta et l'amour transforme les gens. Cette boule de nerf me rend meilleur et j'en ai conscience.

Il m'embrasse et sort du lit. Il me regarde et j'admire cet homme nu devant moi. Il est sublime et il sort avec moi. A mon grand désespoir il enfile son peignoir et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Je vais nous préparer quelque chose à manger non?

- Tu es obligé d'y aller maintenant? Reste avec moi encore un peu.

Ce n'est pas mon genre de réclamer un peu d'attention mais juste pour cette fois. Après tout c'est mon anniversaire non?

- D'accord! Je... j'aimerai te faire écouter quelque chose alors.

- Oh tu as composé?

- Oui... Juste pour toi.

En disant cela une douce rougeur s'est installée sur ses joues si appétissantes. Il est adorable.

Il se saisit de sa guitare et pendant que je me redresse remontant mon drap jusqu'à ma taille il s'assoit à mes côtés. Il fait quelques accords et sa voix s'élève dans la chambre emportant avec elle mon cœur.

Les paroles sont douces, elles montrent son amour pour moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de remercier le ciel de m'avoir envoyer l'un de ses anges.

Il se tait et j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et je pose avec précaution sa guitare sur le lit. Je le serre contre moi écoutant simplement sa respiration et les battements de son cœur puis je me recule et l'admirant avec amour je joins enfin mes lèvres aux siennes.

- C'était parfait Takun.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri.

- Merci princesse.

- Pas ce nom... s'il te plaît...

- Je t'aime mon Takun.

- Moi aussi Shibunyan.

Ma princesse. J'aime l'appeler comme ça juste pour voir sa réaction. Ses sourcils qui se soulèvent, le pli qui se forme sur son front et sa moue d'insatisfaction qui s'installe. Je l'aime cet homme et il n'a rien d'une princesse, rien d'une fille ou d'un être faible. Mais princesse ça lui va bien quand même.

Il se met à rire sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi et il m'oblige à me lever, nu et à le suivre dans la cuisine.

- On mange ce qui reste de midi?

- Oui de toute manière je n'ai pas très faim.

- Oki je sors tout ça.

Pendant tout le repas on ne ressent pas le désir de parler une seule fois. On se regarde, on se frôle, nos jambes se mêlent sous la table et on profite de cette quiétude totale.

Une fois le repas terminé il dessert la table et se prépare à laver la vaisselle.

- Tu ne comptes pas faire ça maintenant?

- Bah si d'habitude tu ve...

- Pour une fois laisse. On verra ça demain.

La ceinture de son peignoir avait glissé et je pouvais admirer à ma guise son corps si parfait. Il me lance un sourire pervers et vient se loger dans mes bras me tirant un léger gémissement quand sa virilité appuie sur la mienne. Je lui retire son peignoir et dévore son torse de baisers, tiraille ses tétons et laisse mes mains redécouvrir mon amant. Son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses, il me rend fou.

Je m'empare de ses hanches et je murmure à ses oreilles un je t'aime. Il frissonne et sa tête bascule en arrière révélant son cou qui m'est offert. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et j'enfonce mes dents à la base de celui-ci. Tant pis, juste pour cette fois.

- Je pensai que tu n'aimais pas les suçons apparents.

- On reprend le travail lundi. D'ici là... et merde, juste une fois. Je veux que les autres voient que tu es à moi.

Il m'embrasse et il enroule ses jambes autours de mes hanches. Je le transporte ainsi jusque notre chambre et d'un coup de rein je referme la porte.


End file.
